The present invention generally relates to trimming devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to grass trimming devices such as edgers and weed eaters. Generally, such devices are required to be carried and supported by a user while in use. A number of attachable support devices exist.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0005674 A1 to Powell discloses a support assembly guide for a weed and grass trimmer comprising a disc joined to a bowed support shaft clamped to the trimmer's shaft. The bowed support member extends around a shield to position the disc below the rotating head of the trimmer.
A number of patents disclose wheeled support members, including U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,745 to Dunda, in which the wheeled assembly attaches to a weed trimmer shaft and extends in front of the trimmer Another—U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,549 to Taylor—also discloses a wheeled support member that attaches to a trimmer shaft.
Even in view of these references, it is believed that a need exists for improvement in grass trimming devices. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.